


Dancing

by Madilayn



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Pen and Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Penelope relies on the Tracy brothers for assistance once a year.  </p><p>For TB5-Heavenward at Tumblr because she and I both love the hint from Tunnels of Time and believe Gordon and Penny is a thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Five more minutes! That was all she would give them. Five more minutes. It wasn’t like she asked a lot of them. Once a year, she asked the Tracy brothers for an escort, and one of the three elder brothers always obliged (albeit with much grumbling). 

It was unreasonable of her, she knew, especially considering the major disaster that everybody was currently talking about, and that she knew the boys were involved in helping with. But….

If one of the boys turned up, then she would know that all of them were safe. She sipped at her glass of champagne and looked at the ballroom full of people dancing and drifted to a small gilt chair. The dancing would start soon, and she would hope that he would arrive before then. She had to open this ball with somebody, and in this social situation it had to be a Tracy. Especially considering that this annual ball was held as a fundraiser for the many charities that Tracy Industries (and by extension, the Tracy Family) supported. She was the hostess, and she needed a Tracy as that host!

The orchestra took their places and started to tune up and her eyes narrowed. This wasn’t a good sign. The Tracy family had never let her down before, and now she worried that he… they… were hurt. 

She rose and moved to the side where Parker should have been supervising the service of her guests. He wasn’t there. Turning, she surveyed the room, but there remained a noticeable Parker-shaped absence. 

Lady Penelope slipped out of the large ballroom only to see Parker approaching her. “Sorry, M’Lady,” he said. “I ‘ad to go and collect your last guest. ‘E said to tell you that e’ll be with you hsoon.”

“Thank you, Parker. Please go and assist Mr Tracy. He does have correct clothing I take it?”

“Yes, M’Lady. Bu…”

“No time Parker. The orchestra is nearly ready.” She hurried away and Parker sighed. 

“Yes M’Lady,” he said gloomily. 

Where was he??? The orchestra was playing a soft prelude. The time had come – either she took the floor with her partner to open the ball, or she requested her highest ranking guest to do so. And risk looking a fool. 

A hand on her shoulder and she spins around, and he’s there. So familiar. Crooked grin, warm brown eyes and hair still damp - and his presence completely unexpected. She can’t ignore the slightly smokey odour coming from him. “Sorry I’m late, Lady P. Things got a little busy, but I wasn’t going to miss you. This. Dancing. Thing.”

“Gordon!” Her surprise was genuine, but her eyes were warm. “How splendid of you. And how handsome you look!”

And he did. His evening dress was impeccable, down to an immaculately tied black bow tie thank you Parker she thought. 

Gordon’s grin grew wider and he offered her his arm, causing his sleeve to pull up slightly and she could see the leather bands he habitually wore around his wrists. Four on one side that she could see, representing his brothers. She knew that on the other side were two, one each for his parents. “Shall we dance, My Lady?”

She took his arm gracefully. “You do know how to dance properly, Gordon?”

“Of course I do! I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” He winked. “Besides, I’ve got a family reputation to uphold.”

And they danced. And danced. And she laughed and danced some more. And each time they danced, he held her a little closer, and each time she noticed how well their steps fitted. 

And then, after the guests had left, and the ballroom was in darkness, he danced with her again. His jacket and tie off, hair rumpled, grin still lopsided as he held her close and they danced to one of Virgil’s walzes that he hummed. 

And she let her head rest on his broad swimmers shoulder until they stopped dancing and just stood there, swaying slightly, holding each other.

And she felt relief. He was safe.


End file.
